California and the Fifty States
by Mbissbinkola
Summary: Sarah-Hernandez-Cruz-Jones, AKA California, is invited to a World Conference to represent the Fifty States. As she excitedly prepares for this event, the other fourty nine are waiting for her to come back. Oregon is put in charge of her citizens while she's gone, and he needs help, so Washington, a smaller but neighboring state, helps him. What can go wrong?
1. The Thirty-First State

Sarah-Hernandez-Cruz-Jones is the definition of beauty. Her eyes are an ocean blue. Her hair is a dark blonde, and its silky locks reach to the middle of her back. She often wears a pink mid-driff with daisy dukes to both show off her beauty and to keep herself cool in her land's often hot temperatures. She keeps her sunglasses resting on top of her head so just in case the sun gets too much for her eyes to bare, she can remember where they are. Her skin is perfectly tanned, and she has quite big...melons...

She loves her 49 other brothers and sisters because of the many citizens that move to her destination. Her best friends, however, are her sisters, because she loves to style their hair and gossip. She is very sexist towards boys, and rivals many of them, especially the very perverted Florida. She doesn't hate boys: She just thinks that any boy would fall for her charm and her "sweet bod." She is a kind state, but her vanity causes her to do strange things. She can speak Spanish quite fluently due to being claimed by both Spain and Mexico in her past. Her Dad, America, is one of the only boys she can talk logically with. The others are Mexico and Spain. However, this is due to being claimed by all of the nations at one time. She doesn't know Canada exists, and when America talks about him, she thinks that Canada is code for his girlfriend. She utterly hates England: She thinks he's too posh and stupid. And as a plus, he had tried to claim her in the past, and she is one to hold a grudge.

She loves soda, much like her 'father', America, and has quite an obsession over BBQ. But, she loves Mexican food much more than hamburgers, to America's dis

apointment. And, much like her father, keeps watch of her weight. She doesn't want to get fatter, or she'll lose her "sexy body." She hates Florida because of his tendency to spread "malicious rumors" about who's been in her father's pants. And 100% of the time, according to Florida, it's been England. This makes her even more annoyed because Florida knows how much she hates England. Ironically, she also hates him for "being too full of himself" and "always gossiping about things", which are acts she does herself.

She is not a very smart state, and she barely knows when she goes too far. When she insults another state or nation, she just playing around. Unless if it's England, of course. When states don't get it, and start to cry, she always feels very guilty after wards. But she never says she's sorry, making her other brothers and sisters kinda hate her.

This state is mostly either called California or Cali by ones who loves her. She is called Californicate by mostly Florida, and she hates that nickname with a passion. She was recently asked by her 'Dad' America to come with him to the World Confrence to represent the 50 states. She was told to wear something nice, and she knows exactly what to wear.

* * *

California searched through her wardrobe frantically, trying to find the top she was going to wear.

"Where the hell is it?" she asked through gritted teeth. She started to rip the tops out of her closet one by one. She took a red, sparkly dress out and looked at it. "If my outfit backfires, I'll wear this." She shoved it in her backpack and continued to rip tops out of the closet, until she found the one she was looking for. "Found it!"

"Sarah!" America called, tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Normally, he hated to go to meetings, but he really wanted to show California to the other nations. "Hey, what's taking you so long?"

Sarah came out, her bags packed. "Sorry, Dad. Let's go."

"Finally. Hey, wanna burger?"

"No thanks."

"...A soda?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**OOC: I hoped you enjoyed what you read so far~! Don't worry, there's more from where that came from~!**


	2. Fourty-Two and Thirty-Three

Oregon smiled and waved as he watched California get onto the plane with America. His ginger hair got in his eyes, and he pushed the strands back. His big blue eyes, usually slightly hidden by his messy hair, were glowing with pride. _My big sister is going to a World Meeting!_ California got into the plane, and waved back. As the plane flew off, he felt his stomach knot up. He was in charge of all of California's citizens, as well as his own. He swallowed hard and paled. "Oh...my God..."

Washington ran up to her big brother. "Hey, Jack...are you...okay...?"

Oregon nodded in response. "I'm just...going to lie down for a minute..." He staggered to California's house, but fainted while trying to get there.

Washington picked him up and started to carry him to California's house.

* * *

Jack Jones is a very mild state. He looks alot like his Uncle Canada, whom he barely communicates with. He only sees him on Christmas and on both Canada's and his birthday. He wears glasses, and he has ocean blue eyes. His ginger hair has a curl that is exactly like

Canada's, and no one knows what'll happen if you pull it. He wears a dull green hoodie that he keeps unzipped, a green-yellow T-Shirt with a beaver on it, and black jeans.

He has a habit of putting his hands in his hoodie pockets when he feels nervous or awkward. He is very shy and often does this. He can't handle much stress, and he often faints when there is too much preassure on him. He has a great relationship with Canada, even though they don't see

each other often. As a result of this, he never forgets Canada exists and Canada does the same. He loves his father, and listens to him without argument. He is best friends with California and Washington, as he spends most of his time with them. He is okay with England.

He has a pet beaver named Woody, and he always carries him around. Woody never forgets his owner's name, and is extremely loving towards him.

Oregon's feelings aren't easily hurt, despite popular belief. He has grown up living near California, and therefore is used to insults. He is much stronger than he looks: He i

nherited his father's strength. He doesn't know his own strength, and often either forgets to use it or forgets he even has it. This has caused many problems in the past, and many states prefer not to be around him. Some of them even forget he exists. When he gets angry, he can hurt a poor state or nation without even trying to.

He has a love for nature, and a love for his father. He even has quite a love for his neighbor, the tomboyish Washington.

* * *

Carly Jones is a very confined state. To outsiders, she's mysterious and sometimes even threatening. To her friends and citizens, she's tomboyish and hardworking. She is known for her cold weather and her many luminous moutains. She has thick rimmed glasses over her green eyes and very long, dark brown curly hair that reaches down to her lower back. She wears a white turtle neck, a black sweater, a black coat, and dark brown jeans. A black fedora rests on her head, and a curl that resembles Canada's is hidden by it. She loves her father dearly, and would do anything to make him happy. She loves her Uncle Canada the same, and since they share borders, she sees him almost daily.

Washington is quite a nerd, and she knows it. Since she is the home to Microsoft, she often brings a laptop with her where ever she goes. However, when it breaks down from time to time, she resorts to using an iPad. She often searches things up on other countries. She speaks many languages very fluently due to her high I.Q and her photographic memory. She has the habit of going to Starbucks, ordering a Frapuccino, and researching stuff for hours in the corner of the store. She also is an in-closet fangirl/pervert, having many questionable fanfictions stored in her laptop and iPad's memory. However, she knows things about the computer that others don't and she is the master of not getting caught looking up certain things.

She is very artistic and always draws things. She has quite a fasination for nature, and she always sketches trees and rivers. She has a crush on someone, and always draws that person/nation/state. No one knows who that person is, not even the sneaky Florida or the slightly snoopy California.

She is a very accepting and open state, welcoming the gays and the pot smokers with open arms. She has random bursts of mischief and bubbly-ness, and she often directs this towards Oregon, California, Canada, or America. She inherited her father's super strength, and knows how to use this very well.

* * *

**OCC: Well, that's my second Chapter. And Cherry, I hope you like Oregon and Washington as well~! It took me a while to think of what Oregon and Washington would look like.**

**And I'm going to do this thing where when I introduce a character, I'm going to introduce them like I did above. Don't worry, the next chapter will have much more story than introduction.**


	3. Fifty

Oregon blinked his eyes open and looked up to notice Washington's face a little too close to his. He blinked slowly.

"Carly...I think you're a little too close..." he pointed out. He liked her and all, but he liked his space a little more. Washington laughed.

"Sorry, Jack. I was just asessing the situation." She smiled playfully. "And by 'the situation', I mean this." She straightened up and gestured to him and the couch; which he had just realized was California's. The realization made him straighten quite quickly. So quickly, in fact, that he had knocked his forehead into Washington's, sending her tumbling backwards off of the couch and onto the floor.

"What the hell, Jack? Don't you know that your headbutt is super effective on me? And about everyone else?" she asked, rubbing a dark bruise on her forehead.

"You do realize where you laid me, right?" Oregon asked, rubbing his own forehead.

Washington stared at him in response. "Yes, so?"

"Do you know what the hell she DOES on this couch, right?" he asked again, cringing.

"At least I didn't lay you on her bed." she shuddered. "I don't even want to think about the crap she does on THAT."

He nodded. "Well, that's a good reason," He shifted on the couch so he was sitting. "And, um...why where you 'asessing' me, Washington? What were you asessing about me?"

Said state shrugged. "I wanted to know if you were okay. Basically, I wanted to see if you didn't hit anything when you fainted."

He nodded. "Oh. Okay."

Washington shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. "So...while you where fainted, I moved your stuff in here."

He flinched. "My stuff isn't in her room, right?"

"Nope. I put your stuff in the guest room."  
"The one she didn't f-"  
"Yeah. The one she never touched."

Oregon sighed in relief. "So, is Woody here?" Just as he said it, the beaver leaped onto his lap.

"I'm here!" he squeaked, nuzzling into Oregon's chest. Oregon patted Woody's head, smiling.

Washington got off of the couch. "So, s

eeing that you're okay, I'll be leaving."

Oregon waved. "I'll call you if I need help, okay?"

Washington nodded. "Yeah. Bye!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

* * *

California yawned as she got out of the plane. She looked at America.

"Hey, America, where's the luggage kept again?" America, who was leaning against the plane and stuffing his mouth with burgers, replied, but his words where butchered due to his daily stuffing-burgers-in-the-mouth ritual.

"What was that, America?"

America swallowed and patted a compartment in the side of the plane. "Right here, Cali."

California opened up the compartment, and her eyes where met with a pair of kiwi green ones.

"Hawaii? What the hell are you doing here?"

The little girl giggled. "I wanted to see where Daddy and you are going." she answered innocently.

America smiled, picked up Hawaii and spun around. "Hawaii~! How's my little girl?!"

Hawaii squeaked with laughter. "Aloha, Daddy! I'm doing awesome~!"

America stopped spinning and cradled her. "You're so cute~!"

California rolled her eyes. This was going to be a LOOOOONG day.

* * *

**OOC: Well, this is the end of Chapter Three.**

**And no, Cherry, I'm not. I'm introducing them by how well I know each state. Like, since I've lived in both California and Washington, and I'm pretty close to Oregon, I introduced those states first. And I know enough about Hawaii to know how her personality will be.**


	4. Fourty Seven?

Kiki Jones is the youngest state in America. She loves her dad to death, and would hurt any one that makes fun of him, even though she used to hate him. Or at least try to.

She is a small state for her age, and can easily be cradled. She doesn't mind being cradled by America: She loves the attention. She has a very close relationship with Alaska, another state. She forgets about her sometimes, though, and this gets Alaska more than pissed. She sometimes misses being her own country. Then again, if she wasn't a state, she wouldn't have any siblings or father, and she would be bossed around.

She has long black hair that reaches slightly past her lower back. She has a few bouncy little curls here and there. She has kiwi green eyes that almost always sparkle. Kiki wears a pale pink floral dress with brightly colored flowers. She wears a lily in her hair, and apparently, it holds the spirits of the natives that suffered from Brittish brought sicknesses.

She is a very bubbly, tomboyish, and free spirited state. She loves having siblings, because she didn't have any growing up. She loves visiters, and often shows other nations around.

She loves Pina Coladas, and always drinks them. She loves nature, and she firmly believes that you must respect it.

* * *

Hawaii hugged her father, smiling. "So, where are you two going?"

Before America can reply, California answered, "A place where only America and I can go."

America blinked. "That was uncalled for, Cali."

"I don't give a crap. She freaking snook onto the plane! Only I'm representing the states. Not some underqualified kid!"

Hawaii glared at California. She jumped out of America's arms and flew into California's arms. She hit her chest and shoulder repeatedly, although it hardly did anything to California. She started to rant: "I was raised by my Queens and Kings not to accept any insult once-so-ever! My people survived wide spread Tuberculosis*, damn it! I demand more respect! If Kamehameha** was here, he'd be kicking your ass!" All the while California was laughing, blocking her blows. "Your king sounds like he's from Dragonball Z."

America looked on, getting slightly irritated. He looked at his watch.

"Shit! We're late for the meeting!"

* * *

England looked around. "Okay, is everyone here?"

Prussia raised his hand. "Don't vorry everyone, Prussia's here!"

Germany nodded. "I am here also."

Italy raised his hands. "I'm here~! I'm here~!"

Romano just grunted and sank lower into his seat.

France waved. "I'm here, mon chéri."

Soon, a number of nations had replied, all except for two.

England did a double take. "Canada, are you here?"

"I'm here, eh."

Prussia straightened. "Vait!" He moved closer to the quiet nation. "How do ve know you aren't zhat kid, Sealand?"

Canada tensed. "B-But I am Canada!"

Prussia shrugged. "Only one vay to find out." He reached over and tugged Canada's curl. Said nation widened his eyes and blushed hard. To hide his huge blush, he buried his face into his bear's fur.

Romano glared at Prussia. "You're a perverted potato bastard."

Prussia shrugged. "Not like zhere vas any other vay." He patted Canada's shoulder. "Sorry. Does it hurt?"

Canada shook his head. "N-No. I-I'm fine..." His blush was still on his face when he looked up. France, who was sitting next to him, looked in the direction of Canada's 'vital regions' and laughed pervertedly.

"Ohonhonhon. Canada, vous êtes activé~!"

Canada glared at him. "St-Stop it...!"

Prussia growled. "Vhat zhe hell did you say to him?!"

France smirked almost evily. "I said he was t-"

**"Vould you be quiet?! Ve're at a meeting! Act like your age!"** Germany roared, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Prussia rushed back to his seat, France shut up, and Canada whimpered and hugged his bear tightly.

He looked at England. "England," -Said country flinched and squirmed when he heard his name come out of Germany's mouth- "Please continue."

England pulled himself together and nodded. "Thank you, Germany. Now, is America here?"

The countries looked around, surprised that America didn't reply or dash in at that exact moment.

"America, are you present? America?"

* * *

America was running as fast as he could, California in one hand and a half-eaten burger in the other. Hawaii was on his back, holding onto his neck for dear life. California, who couldn't run if her life depended on it, was trying very hard to keep up with her father, only to trip over her own two feet. Now, she was hanging off of America's hand, her whole body in the air.

"DaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! SlOw DOOOOWN!" She screamed. In her hand that wasn't performing a perfect example of a death grip on America's hand, she held her pink backpack by one strap.

America only went faster, and she screamed louder.

**"YOU SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

* * *

Alaska's eye twitched. The compartment door slammed in her face before she could say a word. _They forgot about me...God damn it..._

"Kolkolkolkolkolkol***..."

* * *

**OOC: So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter~! It was fun to right this chapter, and I can't wait to read your reviews~!**

**To Izfish: Of course I didn't forget about her...**

**Okay, I totally did. I guess she's going to be Washington's sister. Kinda like Romano and Italy.**

**To Cherry: Thanks~! I can't wait to see how you react to this chapter~!**

***When the Brittish first came to Hawaii, they spread diseases like ****Tuberculosis. This killed alot of the population of Hawaii, only leaving a couple thousand natives left on the island. Hense the reason why Hawaii's lily is said to contain the souls of the natives that died due to disease.**

****He was the first king of Hawaii. I belive that Hawaii holds a great respect for him.**

*****Alaska was originally a Russian state. Enough said.**

**Yes, I do research on the states before writing. **


	5. The East

Oregon stared at California's desk in complete shock. It was covered with papers and writing utensils. "Ooooh beaver dam..."

He shuffled closer to the desk. "I-It won't be that hard to organize this, right W-Woody?"

Said beaver, who was perched on his shoulder, simply nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"So...you'll help me organize it?"

Woody quickly jumped off of his shoulder, scampered away, and slammed the door behind him.

Oregon was left alone with the desk. Laughing nervously, he edged even closer to the desk. "It can't be that horrible, right?" He reached a shaky hand out and grabbed hold of one of the papers on her desk. Slowly, he picked it up, only to see a collection of very dirty pictures of California and three other guys under the paper. He let out a screech and fainted, hitting his head on the desk as he did.

* * *

Washington yawned and stretched in her bed, glad she got a good sleep.

A figure dashed down the streets, a stream of curly chestnut brown hair trailing behind it.

Washington grabbed her hat and glasses off of the nightstand, got out of bed, and opened the door to her bedroom. She shuffled out sleepily.

The figure bumped into many people as it ran, causing them to cuss at the figure as it neared its destination.

Washington had already made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She cracked a pair of eggs and let the insides of the eggs drip into a glass. She discarded the shells, grabbed a fork, and started to quickly stir the content.

The figure burst through the bushes that crowded Washington's house and dashed for Washington's open kitchen window.

Washington, oblivious to what was happening, poured the substance into a pan that rested on the stove. She turned a dial, and watched the eggs cook.

The figure burst through the window, causing Washington to yelp and jump back, sending a few spice containers crash to the floor. She looked up at the figure angrily. "Edith, what the hell?"

Eastern Washington grinned. "I just figured I should say hi to my little sister!"

"And you had to burst through my freaking window?"

"Pffft. Doors are for chumps." Edith waved her hand dismissively. She blinked and straightened up a bit."Oh, and, I had to tell you something urgent."

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Tell me then."

Edith rubbed the back of her head. "Eheheheh...I forgot."

Washington facepalmed. "You...freaking...idiot..."

"Um...I think your eggs are burning."

"F***k!"

* * *

Alaska tried to open the compartment door. And by open it, I mean break it off of its hinges. But it was no use. She sighed and rested against the door. "God dammit..." She fixed the ice blue flower in her hair, which had somehow become loose. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to remember happy things.

*Flashback*

_Young Alaska giggled as she played with a matryoshka. She removed the shells one by one and admired the looks of each one until she got to bottom. The bottom was one of Russia. It had the scarf and everything. She giggled and held it close. The young state loved her dad Russia, even if he was a bit creepy. She threw it up in the air and caught it a few times, before holding it to her cheek._

_"Little Russia," She whispered, faking fear. "What do we do? England-" She picked up one of the shells that looked like England in her other hand. "-is right there!" She pretended to whimper. "What do we do Little Russia? I don't want him to claim me! I don't wanna drink tea for the rest of my life!" _

_Russia, who had been watching her secretly, replied, "We go and kick his butt, that's what we do."_

_Alaska yelped and looked at 'Little Russia'. _

_"Eeeep! It's haunted!" She threw it on the ground and hid under the bed, her feet sticking out obviously."Don't hurt me!"_

_Russia chuckled and started to pull her by a foot. Alaska naturally lashed out at the unknowing Russia, kicking him square in the jaw. "Ow! It's just your dad, Russia."_

_"Shut up! No one'll ever be Daddy except Russia himself! Stop impersonating him or I'll kick you again!" She started to crawl farther under the bed._

_Russia grabbed both of her feet and yanked her out from under her bed. She yelped and looked up, only to see Russia. Violet met violet, and she burst into tears. _

_"Waaaah! I-I'm so sorry, Russia! I didn't mean to hurt you! I thought there was a big mean poltergeist guy over there! Please forgive me!"_

_Russia smiled. "It's okay, little sis. I forgive you." He picked her up and hugged her. Alaska stopped crying and smiled weakly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his scarf. She opened them and saw the broken Russia doll on the ground. "I-I think I broke your matroyshka."_

_Russia looked over to see the broken him, and he kol'd. He reminded himself that a child did it in fear, and he didn't get angry. _

_"A-Are you mad, Russia?" Alaska asked. "You're mad, aren't you."_

_"...I'm not angry, Anna. I never really was."_

_"R-Really?"_

_"Da."_

_She smiled. "I love you, Daddy."_

_"I love you too, Alaska. You'll always be my brave, cute little girl."_

_God damn it...why do I have to remember HIM, of all people?_ Alaska asked herself. She hated him for what he did.

*Flashback*

_Russia and Alaska were walking somewhere. He had his hand firmly grasped in hers, as if he was scared the wind would blow her away. They had been walking for miles, and Alaska let her curiosity get the best of her._

_"Dad, where are we going?" Alaska asked. Russia didn't reply._

_"Dad, where are we going?" She repeated louder. Russia didn't look at her, but he replied._

_"We're going somewhere safe."_

_Alaska cocked her head. "Why? England hasn't attacked in a while." _

_He didn't reply, so Alaska looked ahead. She saw a figure ahead, and she recognized it as America. She thought nothing of it at first. But as they got closer and closer to him, she started to wonder why they were visiting him. If they were visiting him..._

_"Are we visiting America, Daddy?" she asked. Her father continued to give her the silent treatment, so she shut up._

_America smiled and waved at them. "Hey, Russia!"_

_Alaska smiled and waved back, oblivious to what was going on._

_They eventually met up with him, and America shook hands with Russia vigorously. "Hey, dude! Nice to see ya." He bent down and looked at Alaska. "Hey, Alaska! Nice to meet you. I'm-"_

_"America. Yeah, I know. Dad told me a bit about you." America blinked. "Oh. Well of course! I AM the hero, after all."_

_She giggled. "It's nice to meet you, too." She reached out a hand, and America shook it lightly._

_He stood up and gave Russia a document. "I can't wait to be your dad, Alaska."_

_"W-WHAT?!" She looked up at Russia. "H-He's joking, right, Dad?"_

_Russia didn't look at her. "No. He isn't, Anna."_

_Tears filled her eyes. "no...No...NO!"_

_America looked at her, and then at Russia. "Dude, you didn't tell her?"_

_"No." He signed the paper and handed it to America._

_Alaska chocked back a sob, tears running down her cheeks. America held the document in one hand, a pen in the other. He was clearly hesitant to sign it. "Russia...I don't have to sign it if you want. We could fight off England together-"_

_"Sign it."_

_Alaska choked out, "Please, don't."_

_He signed it very reluctantly. "There."_

_Alaska burst into tears. "N-NOOOOOOO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Russia let go of her hand and started away. Alaska ran after him and grabbed onto his pant leg._  
_"__Пожалуйста не сделать это! Я хотел бы сделать что-нибудь, Пожалуйста не сделать это!*" She begged, trying to get him to reconsider._

_"Goodbye, Alaska." Russia choked out. He pushed her off of his leg and ran away._

_Alaska tryed to run after him, only to trip over her own two feet. Sobs tore out of her throat, and she shook with each one. 'I'm alone now...' she thought, crying louder. 'No one'll ever love me again...'_

_She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw America's kind blue eyes. "Let's go home."_

_Alaska only blinked and looked at him with no emotion._

_He stood up and offered his hand. She stood up angrily and shuffled to his side. "Where do you live?"_

_"Follow me." America simply said, and started to walk to his house. Alaska followed uncertaintly, looking back every once in a while to see if Russia was coming back. Eventually, she reached her hand out. Hesitating, she took America's hand in hers. America stopped and looked down at her. He cracked a smile. "Welcome, Miss Fourty-Seventh State."_

_"Th-Thank you America."_

Alaska growled. Tears were running down her cheeks at the memory. She balled up a fist and punched the compartment's door, breaking it off of its hinges. She blinked as the light burned her eyes. She stepped out of the plane and began her search for America and Hawaii.

* * *

Anna Jones is a very quiet state. She loves her dad, but hates her real one for abandoning her. She can speak Russian very fluently, but she refrains from speaking it.

She wears a short, ice blue dress-shirt with black leggings. She wears an ice blue flower in her hair that supossedly gives her strength in her weakest of hours. It gives off a glow in the dark, which is convenient for Alaska due to her fear of the dark. Her platinum blonde hair reaches down to the middle of her back, and her violet eyes shine beautifully all the time, as if she's always planning something mischievous.

She inherited Russia's sadism, and finds the Looney Toons much funnier if you mute the TV. She is just fifteen, but she knows how to think for herself and is more responsible than most of the states.

Even though she sees Canada every day, she forgets about him and mistakes him for America from time to time. When she realizes this, her pale skin turns red and a flurry of appologies escape her lips. She loves her uncle, and is always very embarrassed when she makes this mistake. She is more scared of England than most states due to the trauma of having to run away from him all the time as a child. Because of this, she can't even look at tea without getting hit with wave upon wave of flashbacks.

She cares very much for her natives, and can speak their languages as fluently as she can speak English and Russian. She has various talents. Ice sculpting is one of them. She is very good at doing it, and she can manipulate ice into any shape she desired. Another one of her talents happens to be staying quiet. She can sneak up on even Eastern Washington if she wanted to. She can hack into any account, and she has a very good memory. It isn't a photagraphic memory like Washington's, but it's good enough to remember almost every password of every state's personal accounts. If she forgets something, she has it written somewhere in her journal, which she carries around with her at all costs. She is best friends with Hawaii, and wherever she is, Hawaii is as well.

* * *

Edith Jones is the very tomboyish and seemingly harmless sister of Washington. She is anything but harmless, in fact. She has many assorted farm tools, and she knows exactly how and how not to use each and every one. She is a simple gal, and likes to do everything the easiest way. When she is angered, you'll get the bull's horns. Aka, her rake. She always prefers to carry her rake around wherever she goes. Edith hates to leave it behind, and when she does, she is always fearful of her surroundings. She is very observent of people around her, and she can never trust a stranger.

She wears a red plaid shirt with dark blue overalls. Her curly, chestnut brown hair is worn in a ponytail. Her hair is very long, reaching past her butt and down to her upper thigh. She has dark green eyes, just like her younger sister. Her straw farmer's hat is hung around her back most of the time, but when she has to run or work, she puts it on her head. She hates how it hides her curl because she feels it hides a part of her. She has never pulled it, and has no idea what would happen if she does. She guesses that it would fall out if someone pulls it. When she tries to pull it, her sister always prevents her from doing it, saying that she's too innocent to find out. Which is ironic, since Edith is the older sister. She is slightly shorter than her sister, but no one really notices.

She has a secret liking for girly things. As a result, she has a few plushies. One of her favorites is a plushie of an angel-winged pink cow, which she had ever since she was a baby. She calls it Strawberry Angel Calf. She secretly keeps 'her' in her hat, always bringing it with her. She likes jewerly as well. She doesn't own any, but she secretly hopes a man would give her some as a present. Because of her secret liking, she is prone to blackmail from Washington. Even though her sister rarely does this, she fears her sister will eventually reveal it.

* * *

**OOC: Well, this is the fifth chapter~! I got no reviews for the other one...**

**Oh well~! I hope you guys like this story~! **

***Please don't leave! I will do anything, please don't leave!**


	6. Oh God, California

England tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where the hell is that git? Canada, do you have any clue where he is?"

Said nation shrugged. "N-No...France, do you?"

"Non. Spain?"

"No."

Germany sighed. "Ve might as vell start zhe meeting now. I vould imagine he'd be here any moment."

* * *

America rushed into the lobby, and California sighed in relief as he came to a stop. Hawaii clapped her hands together.

"Again~! Again~!"

As California started to dust herself off, she found herself shoved into a bathroom.

"America?! What the hell?"

"Change. Now."

She shrugged and started to get into her outfit.

* * *

Alaska looked around. _Where the hell are they...?_

She walked around, trying to find them. She noticed a Starbucks, and she decided to check if they were in there. Alaska opened the door and walked in, scanning the room. Sadly, they weren't there. She smelt the scent of coffee and felt her stomach growl. _I need to find them...but I'm hungry... _The state shrugged. _Might as well order something. I'm already here._

California walked out of the door wearing the sluttiest thing America and Hawaii both had ever seen. She was wearing a VERY revealing pink bikini. Not to mention it was see-through.

America, being the ever so protective father, pushed her back into the bathroom.

"When I say 'Wear something nice', I don't mean 'Wear something slutty'!"

Hawaii had the most disgusted look on her face.

"Eww...I saw a little bit too much boob..."

"It's not THAT slutty..." California protested.

They both replied in unison, "SERIOUSLY?!"

"Fine! I'll change into my back-up outfit."

Alaska sipped her coffee, relishing the taste of it. _Soooo much better than tea..._ She smiled and bit into her cookie. _Soooooo much better than England's scones..._ She stiffened at the thought of his disgusting scones. _God, why do I think of his cooking? Heh. I'm suprised Gordan Ramsey's from England. Is he even from there...? Hell, I don't know... _She shrugged and sipped her coffee again.

A kid came and sat next to her. He was weraing the cutest sailor's outfit. _Awwww~! How cute! _SHe waved at him. "Hi, kid. I'm Alaska. What's your name?"

When the kid looked up, she noticed he had thick, bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair. "Hi! I'm Sealand!" Alaska gulped. _Oh God. A mini England!_ Sealand cocked his head. "Hey, lady? Are you okay...? Lady? Lady?" The world went black as the state fainted.

* * *

California came out in a beautiful, flowing, sparkly red dress. It didn't show nearly as much skin as the disturbing excuse for a bikini.

America smiled warmly. "You look beautiful, Cali."

Hawaii nodded. "I second that opinion."

"I know~! I look so beautiful in this~!"

Hawaii frowned at her big sister. _She's so vain. I wouldn't be suprised if she married a mirror._

"So, where's the meeting held?"

"On the third floor-"

"Let's go then!" She announced, dashing to the elevator.

"Hawaii."

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Remind me to burn that bikini when we get home."

"No prob, Dad."

America dashed after California, Hawaii still on his back.

* * *

Edith licked her lips as she finished the breakfeast that her sister had made her.

"Oh, wait, I remember what I was going to tell you."

Washington looked up. "Hmm?"

"Oregon needs help organizing California's desk."

Washington stiffened.

"Her WHAT NOW!?"

"Her desk. What's so wrong about it...?"

Without a word, Washington dashed out of the door.

After Edith remembered what was wrong with California's desk, she ran after her. "Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**OCC: Oh Cali, you dirty, dirty state. :3**

**Hi, guys~! Here's the Sixth Chapter~! **

**I can't believe I made six already! **

**To Cherry: I know right. Alaska loved her daddy, damn it! **

**And it's alright~! I understand.**

**Also, if you guys like Kuroshitsuji, a.k.a Black Butler, you should check out my newest story The Bastardly Brits Show. I guess you can figure out what it's like.**


	7. Eye Candy Doesn't Taste Good

Edith and Washington burst through California's door.  
"Oregon!" They called in unison. "Oregon?"

They walked towards the study. They stood by the door awkwardly. Who knew what horrors lay behind that door. Woody scampered up to them.

"Good luck." He squeaked.

"W-Woody...you wanna open the door for us?" Asked Washington.

"HELL no. You're on your own, you two."

"Please?"

"You wouldn't get me in there for a hundred sticks, Washington."

"A hundred and one sticks?"

"...Sure!" He jumped up and latched onto the door knob, turning it. He forced himself back as hard as he could, causing the door to open. Washington and Edith gasped at what they saw. Poor Oregon was fainted on the ground with a bump on his head. Pictures were scattered everywhere. Edith picked one up and blushed hard.

"Is that...?"

Washington looked at the picture. "And is that a...?"

They looked at each other before screaming, causing Oregon to wake up.

"Oh, hi guys."

Woody scampered up to him. "Oregon!"

"Hey buddy."

"Oregon, you said you needed help organizing The Desk of Doom, so I-uh-brought Washington..."

"Thanks, guys. It's an infestation of nudity under there."

* * *

California, Hawaii, and America waited impatiently for the elevator to stop. Waiting for the little ding to let them know they were at the right floor. Waiting...

Waiting...

Waiting...

Ding! The elevator doors opened to reveal a woman with strawberry blonde hair and pink rimmed glasses leaning against the wall, sipping coffee from the local Starbucks. She was dressed in a classy brown sweater, a crimson skirt, and a crimson scarf. She looked up.

"Finally! I've been waiting for an hour." She exclaimed. Her eyes lingered to Hawaii.

"Hawaii~! Little sis~!" She picked her little sister and hugged her. "Why're you here?"

"Aloha Melody~! I came here with...OH GOD!" She yelped.

"With who?" Asked America.

"W-With Alaska! I forgot about her!"

California facepalmed. "Well, South. We're going to be going now-"

"No, California. We're here now, and Alaska can take care of her self."

"But, she's like, fifteen!"

"But she's more mature than you." Pointed out Hawaii.

"Says who?"

"Says your siblings, her Personal Record, her natives, her people, and her boss."

"...Is that why South travled here on her own?"

"Yep."

"Guys, we should be going..."

America nodded. "So it's settled. We'll look for Alaska after the meeting. Now let's go."

He walked up to the door and opened it. Nations turned to look at him.

"Bloody hell, America! Where have you been!?" England demanded, his arms crossed.

"Well, um...there were some difficulties. But I managed to bring North and South California here. Plus a suprise."

"Aloha everyone!" Hawaii greeted, running into the room before the nations could guess what the suprise was. Warm greetings flooded the room once the nations recognized the young girl.

"Ve~! Little Hawaii! What a suprise!" Italy exclaimed.

"Vell, zhis is quite an interesting...suprise." Germany noted partially to himself.

"Hello, Hawaii. It's nice to see you." England greeted.

"So, were are the others..?"

California burst through the entrance. "Did someone call me~?"

All eyes were on the state instantly. Especially France's.

"Ohonhon~! Who is THIS sexy woman?"

"I'm Southern California. But you all can call me Cali." She said, winking suggestively.

The Italian brothers stared at her, blood trickling lightly down their noses and blushes filling their cheeks.

France was undressing her with his eyes, a pervy smile on his face.

Prussia stared, drooling slightly.

She giggled. "Oh, boys, it's not polite to stare." When she saw the boys look away, she giggled again.

"But, it's okay with me."

The boys looked at her again immediately, causing her to smile.

Germany narrowed his eyes at her._ Zhis is a vorking enviroment...Italy shouldn't be staring at her like zhat._

Spain narrowed his eyes as well._ She may be sexy, but my little tomato is looking at her!_

Canada shifted his gaze from his neice to Prussia. "U-Um Prussia...y-you're drooling."

"Huh-Oh, hi Canada."

"...You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Ja. Maple Syrup is awesome..."

Canada frowned. He suddenly got an idea. "Prussia sucks."

"Ja, ja."

"Prussia is gay."

"Ja, I agree."

"Prussia isn't sexy."

Prussia snapped his head towards Canada. "Dude, vhat vas zhat for?"

"You were so entranced by my neice that you-um-started to ignore me."

"Oh..."

"And you're drooling."

"Vhy didn't you tell me zhat in zhe first place?"

"I did."

"Oh. Sorry, Canada." He appologized, wiping the corner of his mouth.

"It's okay, eh."

America and Hawaii facepalmed.

"California, stop trying to be eye candy and sit down."  
"Okay, Dad."

Northern California took it as a sign to come out as well. When she did, France stared at her.

"Ohonhonhon. She's not as sexy as her sister, but she has an adorable nerdy look. So cute~!"

A hum of agreement came from Prussia, liking the appearence of Melody much more than what's-her-name.

Canada was pretty sad. _Maybe he likes the whoreish types more than a nerdy type. And more of a flirty type than a shy type..._

Melody blinked at Prussia, blushing hard. "Um... could y-you please stop staring..?"

Prussia nodded. "Sorry." He looked away. _Nerdy girls are so cute~!_

She sat down in between California and Hawaii.

"I'll sit down now..." America said awkwardly, sitting next to Hawaii and Canada.

* * *

Alaska blinked her eyes open. "Hmmm?"

Sealand smiled. "Hi, lady! Are you okay?"

"A-Ah! Mini-England!" She yelped, inching away from him.

"Is that why you fainted? 'Cuz I look like my Dad?"

She nodded slowly. His eyes sparkled in response.

"You must be a country! What's it like?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know your name."

He frowned. "I told you a few minutes ago. My name's Sealand."

"Oh. Right. I knew that."

After a few moments of silence, she decided to break it. "...My name's Alaska. I live with America, so I can't say I know what it's like to be country."

"Oh. I thought you were a Russian state."

"...I used to be. I'm not one anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Russia never told me why..."

"So, why're you here?"

"Looking for America and my sisters."

"...I'll help."

She looked at him. "R-Really?"

"On one condition."

"That is...?"

He smiled innocently. "Can you please sneak me into one of the meetings?"

"No problem."

* * *

Melody Hernandez-Cruz-Jones is the extremely intelligent, quiet, and nerdy part of California. She can speak Spanish pretty fluently, but she almost never does because she feels like it would shock people due to her apperance. She has pale white skin and short, strawberry blonde hair that's curled upward at the tips, with icy blue eyes. She has a brown v-neck sweater. But the v-neck part is covered by her crimson scarf, due to her not wanting to show any amount of chest. She has a very long crimson skirt that she wears all the time. She claims that it doesn't show her butt and it hides all parts of her legs that boys would want to look at. She has pink rimmed glasses.

She hates the fact that her sister is such a "boy horder." Since her sister always draws "the wrong kind of attention" to herself, she doesn't want anyone to think she's like that in any way. She always blushes hard when she's asked if she wants a boyfriend. She blushes even harder when boys stare at her. She has a huge crush on one of the states, but she absolutely refuses to tell anyone who it is. Only two people know who it is, and they are her own sister and America. California found out on purpose and uses it as black mail occasionally. However, she would never tell anyone due to the fact that she loves and respects her little sister. America knows because he's the only person that she completely trusts.

She loves her older sister with all her heart, even though she is a whore. She always defends her sister viciously when others tease her sister, saying things that range from "It's her own choice." to "Go f*ck yourselves before France does." depending on how harsh said teasing is. Her big sister returns the favor, and when her sister gets teased, she resorts to saying things that range from "What did she ever do to you?" to "Get your head out of your ass before my foot decides to join it!" depending on her mood. If you make either one of the Californias cry, the other will hurt you in a physical, very painful way.

Despite popular belief, the sister with the biggest potty mouth is Northern California. She shocks with the things she says, and she keeps calm whilst she says these things, an art she learned from Alaska. She learned various combos from playing online in Call of Duty. She is a gamer girl at heart and owns many video games. She often plays online with the Washingtons, who are gamer girls themselves, and Oregon, who is a huge nerd when it comes to video games. Her sister rarely plays video games, and only does so when she's at a Pacific Northwest Slumber Party, which widely involves playing video games. Melody has owned and beaten all of the Pokemon games accept for Y, which she is very far in all ready.

She has a huge respect towards nature. She has her own garden, which she tends to every day, unless if she goes to a meeting with America. She usually has her neighbor and best friend Arizona, who knows ony a bit about gardening, take care of her plants, in that case.

* * *

**OOC: Chapter Seven~!**

**To Cherry: Yeah, she's pretty bad :3**

**And that line shows Hawaii's love-hate relationship with her. I figured it be pretty funny~!**

**And a cruise...! That's so cool, Cherry~!**

**She won't have any grudges left when the story's over, that much is what I'll tell you.**

**I hope you guys like Melody~! She was kinda hard to describe physically, so let me know if you need me to explain what something means.**

**And I'm cleaning up my chapters so they make more sense and/or so they look more professional. I hope you like the change~!**


	8. Fourty-Eight and Other Things

Washington shakily shoved dirty pictures into a box labled "_**Burn!**_".

"Oh God. How many of these things does she have?" She asked, using all of her will power NOT to barf.

Edith shrugged and threw more pictures into the large box. "I-I think that's the last of them."

Oregon sighed in relief. "Thank God...we're almost done..." He shuffled important documents and put them into a folder labled "**Important**".

Woody put a few pens into a pink pencil box. "Done!"

The foursome stood back and admired their work.

"Next thing to do is burn the crap out of those pictures." Washington stated proudly.

"And to get my one hundred and one sticks." Reminded Woody.

"And to get your one hundred and one sticks."

* * *

America sat awkwardly in his chair. _Why even bother bring Cali here? She was bound to do this. North I can take, because at LEAST she's innocent. And Hawaii is fine. I can trust Alaska to be alone for a while. But not Cali._

"So," Started England, "what's it like living with America, California?"

California smiled. "Well, actually, it's pretty nice." Her smile turned seductive. "But, I do wonder what it's like to live with Mr. France."

"Ohonhonhon~! I do wonder what it's like to f-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND it's time for another question." Interupted America.

Japan raised his hand.

"Yeah, Japan?"

"This question is for Hawaii-kun. Why did you decide to live with America-kun instead of staying a country?"

Hawaii smiled. "Oh, that's an easy one. I just was tired of being alone. I prefer to have a dad than to be alone."

Italy raised his hand.

"Yo, Italy?"

"This question is for all of them. Do you like pasta? If so, what is your favorite kind?"

Germany facepalmed. "Zhis meeting is for political questions, not for questions about food."

"Just let them answer, potato bastard." Growled Romano, waiting for a response.

California smiled brightly. "Oh, I can't choose! I love all of the Italian pastas~!" She responded truthfully, showing a cute side of her that even America hardly sees.

"But my favorite has to be spaghetti. It may be common, but it's great~!"

Italy ve'd in response.

Hawaii smiled. "I have to agree with California. I love spaghetti."

Italy ve'd again.

Melody blinked, looking through her papers. "I-um-I wasn't prepared for such a question. But, I do like spaghetti. I...can't think of any other pastas. I'm not a pasta lover, to be honest...sorry"

Italy smiled. "Ve~! It's okay."

Romano glared at her, causing her to flinch.

"I-I don't really like food as much as Dad does...don't gl-glare at me like that!"

* * *

Alaska smiled at Sealand. "So, what brings you here, Sealand?" She asked, being enough comfortable with him to let her Russian accent take over.

"I'm here for the world meeting, duh. I wanna get in somehow!"

"Oh...I knew that. "

They were in the Starbucks again, Sealand munching on a huge chocolate chip cookie, and Alaska sipping her cofee from earlier.

"Do you know what time's their lunch break?"

"Yeah. At two-thirty, they all eat lunch."

"What time is it now?"

Sealand turned on his phone and looked at it.

"That's in exactly..one minute."

"Yes! Okay, finish your cookie, Sealand. We've got an nation to find and a meeting to sneak into!"

"Alright!"

* * *

Arizona sat in the garden, looking at all of the beautiful plants. He had been taking care of Northern California's house for a while, since she had gone with America to a meeting.

"Wow...these plants are so beautiful. I wish I had more plantation at my place." A cute ringtail leaped onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Tail. What's up?" He asked. The ring-tail just nuzzled him in response.

"You just wanted to see me, huh?"

The ringtail nodded in response.

He patted her head. "Isn't this garden beautiful?" She nodded again.

"I wonder how Melody is doing?"

* * *

Melody was writing notes as the nations talked and asked questions. To tell the truth, the meeting was boring, but it was new.

Suddenly, Germany's voice interupted. "Lunch-Break."

The nations all stood up from their seats and started to leave the room. She gathered her notes and put them away.

California stood up and tried to follow France, only to be prevented from doing so by America.

"Oh hell no! You aren't going anywhere with that frog."

"But he's sexy!" She whined.

He turned to Melody. "Would you please make sure she doesn't go near France. Or the Italians. Or Prussia. For the love of God."

"No problem, Dad." Melody said, a smile on her face.

Hawaii ran up to them. "Let's go and talk to the other nations, guys~!"

"Okay!"

"Can I talk to France?"

"Nope. Dad's orders."

"Damn It!"

And with that, they were gone. Sighing in relief, he looked at England, who had not left the room yet.

"Hey, Iggy."

Said nation looked up. "Hm?"

He walked up to him.

"Dude...I-um...how's it going?"

"I'm quite alright. Yourself?"

"F-Fine, fine." America stuttered, blushing. To be honest, he only wanted a kiss or two from the Brit.

England noticed America's blush; in fact, it was pretty obvious. He smiled.

America sat next to him. "So-um...do you like 'em?"

"Yes. They are quite interesting. California's a bit of a..."

"I know, dude. Trust me, I know." America smiled brightly, his blush no longer there. England took his chances and cupped America's cheeks. "Iggy-" He kissed him, cutting America off. America happily returned the kiss.

They parted, and England was the one blushing now. "I-If you wanted a kiss, you could've told me, you git."

America smiled. "You're so cute England." America leaned in and kissed him again. England wrapped his arms around America's neck, returning the kiss. Sometime while they were kissing, America had put England on his lap. The brit didn't seem to mind, mewling as he did. America slid his hands under England's shirt, causing the man above him to mewl again.

"Hey America-**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT! WHAT THE F*CK?!"**

America's eyes widened. He quickly parted the kiss and put England back on the chair.

"C-California. Why are you here...?"

**"Why are YOU making out with ENGLAND of all people!? Don't you have a girlfriend?!"**

England looked confused. "Girl...friend?"

America shrugged and turned to face California. "I don't have a girlfriend."

**"Then who's that Canada chick you talk so fondly about?!"** She practically roared.

"Canada's your Uncle, Cali." Explained America, facepalming.

**"Answer me! Why the hell would you make-out with that stupid, gossiping, ugly-ass BRIT?!"**

America was growing more and more pissed. "Calm down. I was just kissing my smart and beautiful BOYfriend." He was planning on keeping the relationship private, but if California kept yelling, the whole world would know soon.

"California! There you are!" Exclaimed Melody, grabbing her big sister's arm.

"Get off of me! I was trying to make Dad break up with this ugly nation sent from hell!"

Melody facepalmed. "That's hopeless. One: They love each other to death. Two: They've been together for three years."

**"WHAAAAAT?!"**

"Yup. Three years."

"So what Florida said was..."

"Completely true."

"...F*ck."

"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, Igs. I'll make sure to keep an eye on this one."

"Thanks, Melody."

"No problem." And with that, she dragged a shocked California out of the room.

America slumped in his chair, wondering how many nations heard what California was roaring about. "Oh my God..." They are all going think he was weak for loving someone.

England, who was much more open with the idea of a public relationship, sighed. "Well that was completely...uncalled for."

"We're f*cked, aren't we?" He asked, knowing the answer.

England giggled. This caught America's attention. He almost never giggled in a normal state of mind. Unless...

England literally tackled America to the floor. "Nope, but you're about to be."

* * *

Alaska and Sealand ran into the building.

"Alright, lets look for him."

"Are you sure this outfit checks out?"

"Yeah, you look just like Maryland."

"Okay." He walked up to the elevator. "The lunchroom's on the fifth floor. Lets go, Alaska."

She nodded and jumped into the elevator.

* * *

Aiden Hernandez-Cruz-Jones is a very kind state. He always offers to help his other brothers and sisters, especially his best friend and sister by blood, Melody. He loves plants, but he is sad there isn't as much as plants at his place compared to his other brothers and sisters. He is gay, but doesn't like to talk about it. Florida likes to poke fun at him for it, but he doesn't mind. It's all in good fun.

He wears a bolo tie around his neck, a small turquoise gem on it. He also wears an old gold colored shirt with a federal blue colored vest. He has a farmer's hat that he wears when he goes outside. His jean-shorts are a federal blue as well. He looks alot like Spain. If only his eyes were not a dusky blue, and he was a little more buff, he would look exactly like him. Instead, he is built to be curvy and slim.

He loves animals to death. His pet ringtail, named Tail, is very spoiled. But she's still a good pet. She knows many tricks, and she has no desire to run away from the happy and carefree state. He also loves video games, and he plays online with Melody all the time.

* * *

**OOC: Another chapter~!**

**To Cherry: Yes.**

**Video games **_**are**_** good. :3**

**And yay~! She won't have grudges soon~!**

**To Everyone: Thank you for reading~! I'm so happy to write these stories~! I love reviews, so go ahead and review this story. Keep Following, keep reviewing, and keep reading~!**


	9. Insert Over Nine Thousand Pun Here

Oregon was seated at California's now clean desk. He and his sisters had burned the -ahem-_questionable_ pictures and given Woody his one hundred and one sticks. Now he could finally relax. He sunk into the chair, a cheeky smile on his face. _Finally...I have some peace._

"Hey, Jack!"

Oregon blinked and looked up, only to see his adopted sister Washington right there, clad in a white t-shirt and shorts. His glasses fogged up and his face tinted pink.

"C-Carly? Why you wearing those?"

"Are you kidding? It's way too hot here. How can you stand it?" She answered with a questionable look.

"It's only sixty-seven degrees..."

* * *

Alaska and Sealand stepped out of the elevator, a smile plastered on both of their faces. They both could hear the chatter of nations eating lunch as they exchanged excited looks and started to walk towards their destination.

"I can't wait!" Whispered Sealand, excitement causing his voice to sound squeaky.

"Neither can I." Alaska whispered back.

They finally got to the lunchroom's door. With shaky hands, Alaska pushed it open, marveling at the sight of all the nations.

"Woaaaah..."

Sealand jumped up and down with excitement. "I know, right?"

"Calm down, Sealand," Alaska whispered desperately, "They are noticing us..."

"Okay..."

Alaska scanned the room before noticing her sisters sitting at a table with a few other nations. She grabbed Sealand's hand and started to walk over.

* * *

Melody smiled shyly as several nations kept asking her questions. She had never been the popular one; people always had prefered her sister over her.

"How _is_ it like to live vith America?" Asked Austria.

"Well...it's fun. I'm not noticed very often because my sister takes the spotlight, but it doesn't matter to me."

"Oh? vell, vhat do you do in your free-time? It sounds like you're not as busy as your sister." A few nations leaned in to hear more.

"Well...I play video games. Alot."

Prussia, who had been among the many listening, smiled.

"How often?"

Melody cocked her head. "Hmm?"

"How often do you play video games? Oh, und vhat kinds do you play?"

Melody smiled brightly, her nerdiness factor officially going over nine thousand. "Well, I play lots of kinds. First person shooters, RPGs, side scrollers...name one, I've played it. And, I play so often that I know almost every cheat code to every Pokemon game ever. In fact..." She pulled out a notebook labeled "Cheat Codes" and gave it to him. "This whole notebook is filled with them."

Prussia flipped through the pages, astonished. Korea and Japan looked over Prussia's shoulders, eyes widening in suprise.

"Mein Gott...zhis is...a treasure trove of gaming awesomeness..."

Canada smiled softly. "Heh, that's Melody for you."

Prussia cracked a smile. "Do you have an Xbox Live account?'

"Do birds fly?"

* * *

After watching Melody for a while, California head-tabled and groaned. "How come she has all the fun and I don't...?"

Hawaii patted her back. "Cali, I'm sorry, but I've gotta be honest here...you're a whore and America doesn't trust you."

"How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It's not. I'm just saying that with every action comes a consequence. You showing off all your skin, and that 'outfit' that you brought, has led Daddy to punish you in the sense of you not getting to hang out with Mr. France and a few others. I'm saying you should learn from this and become a little less whoreish and a little more secluded with your desires. Hey, maybe because of today you can become a whole different person!"

"Shut up. You know I don't speak Hawaiian, Kiki..."

"I wasn't speaking Hawaiian..."

* * *

Melody wrote down her gamer tag (ThePidgeysandtheBeedrills) and gave it to Prussia, Korea, and Japan. In turn, she got Japan (TheJapaneseGamer234), Prussia (Iamawesome123) and Korea's (StalkingthePanda) gamer tags. "I can't wait to play with you guys." She beamed, writing their names down in a notebook labeled "Gamer Tags".

"Neither can ve. Have you ever played vith your father before?"

"Actually, yeah, she has," Answered a voice. "He's very good. One of the few that can beat her, in fact."

Nations and states alike looked at the source of the voice. Hawaii brightened instantly.

"Alaska!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around her. "You made it!"

"...You aren't mad, are you, Anna?"

"No, I'm not mad anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes. Dad slammed the door before you could react, so, I forgive you."

Melody smiled. "Hey, Alaska~!"

California only grunted.

Alaska frowned. "What's up, Cali?"

"...It sucks here..."

"How so?"

"Dad won't let me f*ck France..."

"...That's a good thing."

Prussia smiled at Alaska. "Hallo. Alaska, is it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm zhe awesome Prussia! Perhaps you've heard of me."

"...No. I don't think I have. But it's nice to meet you."

Prussia's face turned grim. "R-Really?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

Prussia walked away and sat in an emo-corner.

Sealand giggled at Prussia's reaction. "Looks like _someone _missed an anime episode."

"Um, where's Dad?" Asked Alaska.

Melody blushed slightly, Hawaii rubbed the back of her head, and California grew outraged.

**"HE'S PROBABLY ON THE SECOND FLOOR GETTING F*CKED BY THAT UGLY ASS BRIT!"**

The lunchroom grew quiet and all eyes were on her.

Who knew that four states and one micronation with completely different back stories, personalities, and hobbies could say the exact same thing at the same time.

"Shit."

* * *

**OOC: Wow. I finally finished this chapter! I'm so sorry I couldn't finish on time. But here it is. :3**

**Cherry: I KNOW RIGHT!? WOOOT YAOI FOR EVERYONE! *throws yaoi everywhere***

**California's suposed to be an idiot, so...yeah. XD**

**And I think of Sealand as a country, too. :3 He's awesome.**

**Nyghtshade: Thanks! I'm glad you love it. :3**

**Thanks for waiting, people! I hope you like this chapter, I worked hard on it.**


End file.
